Oak the RainWing
It’s been a string of goodbyes A lifetime of leaving You’re gonna make me lonesome when you go We’re not quite out of time, but I can’t help the feeling You’re gonna make me lonesome when you go __notoc__ This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission! It dawned on me this morning that you may not be mine forever As I watched you running toward me with that smile on your face It’s never been so easy, to throw my heart at something And it’s never been so hard to let go “What’s the use in feeling? What’s the use in feeling? What’s the use in feeling, Blue?” - What’s the Use of Feeling, Steven Universe But don’t wait for me, you better just go on without me Oak is a young RainWing dealing with the loss of his love, Stardancer. He’s kind of just like a giant ball of depression, despite his young age. I’ve not no clue how old he is, but he’s old enough to be one of the sets of OCs I created for an RP. Bye bye love, these are not tears in my eyes they’re the memories you gave to me But I’ll be fine, I guess I’m no good at goodbyes and this bittersweet conclusion That you’ll be okay with or without be, babe. Appearance ”You! The dragon with the blue scales!”- a quote from Snowplayer I neve actually put anywhere about Oak Normally, Oak is seen with blue-grey or just grey scales, looking all sad and pathetic like. If possible, he’ll try to blend in as much as possible to avoid communication, but living in as colorful place as the Rainforest, that doesn’t work very well. He has blue eyes, and nothing else notable since everything else changes color. Oak is the height you’d expect from a RainWing; moderately short compared to some of the other tribes, but average for his own. He’s a little thinner than the average, though, separating him from the masses even easier than his grey scales. He wears no jewelry, and nothing can be seen decorating him in any way. This can only make him stand out more, as the fact that he’s obvious against the colorful dragons of his tribe can only be emphasized stronger. I always knew you’d take that smile to a million different places But I thought I’d be beside you every step along the way And I knew you’d make ‘em love you, and I knew your dreams would come true But I never meant to give you away Backstory I really haven’t pieced together what Oak’s life was before he met Stardancer, but it was normal. I have no idea who his parents were, and neither did he, but that made sense for a RainWing. The real part of his backstory happens when he meets Stardancer, when he was 3. While strolling through the Rainforest alone, Oak found Stardancer hunting. Though young, he knew he liked her even before he talked to her. She was quiet, shy, and most importantly, shiny (because RainWing and their shiny things, obviously). After only about half a year, though, after the two became friends, Stardancer confronted him. She said no one cared, and as hard as Oak protested in tears, the young NightWing ran away. Oak never knew what happened to her after that day, and assumed her dead. He couldn’t believe it, either. That day he slunk back to the RainWing village with blue-grey and grey scales, the current colors he always has. Then he met Hibiscus and Palm, and became friends with them. The three of them would admit to thinking of each other as an adoptive family, and they can be seen doing almost everything together now, in the current days. But don’t wait for me, you’d better just run along without me Personality Oak seems to lack most of all emotions, besides sadness. He’s antisocial and likes the private company of zero to two dragons, instead of the mass multitudes that can be found during noon in the Rainforest as everyone tries to claim the best spot to sunbathe. Normally, he’s not seen at all during this time; since he had found his own little place far from the rest of the RainWings. Very rarely can you see Oak smiling, or even grinning. This is only when he’s around his—let’s be honest here- adoptive parents, Hibiscus and Palm. His inner child that was abruptly taken away from him at the death of Stardancer is shown when he’s with them; the generous, playful kid that lacks the sense of reality. Oak likes it when he’s with them. It makes him feel like there’s more left to accomplish. That there’s dragons there that care for him. Bye bye love, these are no tears in my eyes they’re just memories you have to me But I’ll be fine, I guess I’m no good at goodbyes in this bittersweet conclusion That I know you’ll be okay, I’m watching you walk away I’ll think of you everyday, singing bye bye love. Relations Hibiscus- 'Might as well be Oak’s second mother, caring for him like he was her own. Both of them share the grief of losing someone, so they get together quite well. Oak always hopes that she finds her daughter, although a darker part of him wishes she died instead of coming back. Calls her “Hi” like everyone else in the Rainforest. 'Palm-''' Oak likes this RainWing, and knows that he thinks of Oak as his actual birth son sometimes, even though they’re no where near related. Oak wonders why he disappears periodically and talks in his sleep like he’s talking to other dragons sometimes, but never asked why. 'Sidewinder- '''they met from a distance once when him and Hibscus’s mate, Cactus, visited them in the Rainforest. They never actually talked to each other, just nodded in each other’s directions before talking to Hi and leaving again. 'Cactus- 'like Sidewinder, never met in person. Ish. Mainly just said “hello” and went their separate ways. Though they both know Hi talks about one dragon to the other. 'Parakeet- Parakeet may be Oak’s sister, something they found out by venom practice when they shot their venom in the same direction. Of course, Oak was 2 and Parakeet was 3, then Parakeet left so the two never really got to know each other. You taught this heart to know true love, so you can keep it once you’re done Whether I’m down here, or up above, you’ll always be my long lost love Bye bye, love Other * An oak is a kind of tree * Oak called Stardancer “Shiny”, because RainWings and their shiny things, haha. Literally I have no idea where I got that from, but almost all of my RainWing-blooded OCs (with the exception of Palm and Sidewinder) like shiny things. Hibiscus, Oak, Firelily...the only one I haven’t figured out yet is Parakeet. * Another Bye bye love, these are no tears in my eyes they’re just memories you gave to me But I’ll be fine I guess I’m no good at goodbyes in this bittersweet conclusion Gallery Photos It’s been a string of goodbyes, A lifetime of leaving... Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)